Prince Joachim of Denmark
Early life Prince Joachim's godparents include Count Jean Baptiste de Laborde de Monpezat, Princess Benedikte of Denmark, and Princess Christina of Sweden. The Prince's first language is Danish, but he also speaks French, English and German. He resides at Schackenborg Castle in Jutland. Prince Joachim attended school as a private pupil from 1974 until 1976 at Amalienborg Palace and then from 1976 until 1982 at Krebs' Skole in Copenhagen. In the period 1982–1983 the Prince studied as a boarder at École des Roches in Normandy (France). In 1986 Prince Joachim graduated from the Øregaard Gymnasium. Over 1991–1993 he completed his studies in agrarian economics at Den Classenske Agerbrugskole Næsgaard. Military career Prince Joachim began his military education in 1987 as a recruit in the Queen's Own Regiment. In 1988 the prince became a sergeant, and a year later, a lieutenant of the reserve. Prince Joachim served as a platoon commander of a tank squadron from 1989 to 1990. In 1990 the Prince gained the rank of first lieutenant of the reserve, and in 1992 he was appointed Captain of the reserve. After appointment to Major of the reserve in 2005, the Prince remains active in the defence reserve. First marriage On 18 November 1995 Joachim married in Hillerød, near Copenhagen, Alexandra Christina Manley, now Alexandra Christina, Countess of Frederiksborg, a Hong Kong-born former sales and marketing deputy chief executive of British, Chinese, Czech and Austrian ancestry. The wedding took place in the Frederiksborg Palace Church. They have two sons: *''His Highness'' Prince Nikolai William Alexander Frederik, born on 28 August 1999 *''His Highness'' Prince Felix Henrik Valdemar Christian, born on 22 July 2002 Unlike other inherited titles, neither son is styled as a Royal Highness per the Danish Royal Court. Both Princes hold the additional style of their father as Count of Monpezat. On 16 September 2004 the couple announced their separation, and they divorced on 8 April 2005. Countess Alexandra of Frederiksborg subsequently married again and lost the title Princess of Denmark. She continues to live and work in Denmark and the couple share joint custody of their sons. Second marriage On 3 October 2007 the Danish Royal Court announced that Prince Joachim had become engaged to Marie Cavallier, now Princess Marie of Denmark. The wedding took place on 24 May 2008 in Møgeltønder Church – in which the christening of Prince Felix had taken place – near Schackenborg Manor. The wedding date marked the 73rd anniversary of the wedding of Joachim's grandparents, King Frederick IX and Ingrid of Sweden. On 10 November 2008, the Danish Royal Court announced that Prince Joachim and Princess Marie expected the birth of their first child in May 2009. Princess Marie gave birth to a son at the Rigshospitalet: *''His Highness'' Prince Henrik Carl Joachim Alain, born on 4 May 2009 at 4:57 local time On 24 August 2011, the Danish Royal Court announced that Prince Joachim and Princess Marie are expecting their second child, due in January 2012. Titles, styles and arms Title *'7 June 1969 – 29 April 2008:' His Royal Highness Prince Joachim of Denmark *'29 April 2008 – present:' His Royal Highness Prince Joachim of Denmark, Count of Monpezat[8] His official title in Danish is Hans Kongelige Højhed Prins Joachim af Danmark, Greve af Monpezat Honours and decorations *Knight of the Order of the Elephant (R.E.) *Grand Commander of the Order of the Dannebrog (S.Kmd.) *The Silver Jubilee Medal of Her Majesty Queen Margrethe II of Denmark (accession to the Danish throne *Commemorative 70th Birthday Medal of Her Majesty The Queen (Em.16.apr.2010.) Additional information According to the Dansk Rugby Union (DRU) website, he is the patron of the DRU. He participated in a classic car race, part of the GTC-TC championship. He drove a BMW 2002, he shared the ride with Derek Bell.